sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup
"A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup" es una canción de Sonic Adventure 2, que se escucha en el nivel de Knuckles, Pumpkin Hill. Es interpretado por Hunnid-P. Letra Inglés= You know me, the fighting freak Knuckles, And we're at Pumpkin Hill, You ready? I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep, Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece. I know that it's here, I can sense it in my feet, The great Emerald's power allows me to feel. I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere, I'm gonna hold my head 'cause I have no fear. This probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory, A ghost tried to approach me and got leery. Asked him a question and he vanished in a second, I'm walkin' through valleys cryin' pumpkin in the alley. Didn't seem happy but they sure tried to get me, Had to back 'em up with the fist, metal crack 'em. I'm hearing someone sayin' "You a chicken, don't be scared!" It had to be the wind, 'cause nobody wasn't there. I searched and I searched as I climbed up the wall, And then I started to fly, I went in deeper! Let it get to me? I'm just gonna creep, Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece. I know that it's here, I sense it in my feet, The great Emerald's power allows me to feel. I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere, I gotta hold my head, I have no fear. It probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory, A ghost tried to approach me, he got leery. (This is Knuckles, who fears none.) (It's real deal when it comes to my name, kid!) I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep, Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece. I know that it's here, I can sense it in my feet, The great Emerald's power allows me to feel. I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere, I'm gonna hold my head 'cause I have no fear. This probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory, A ghost tried to approach me and got leery. Asked him a question and he vanished in a second, I'm walkin' through valleys cryin' pumpkin in the alley. Didn't seem happy but they sure tried to get me, Had to back 'em up with the fist, metal crack 'em. I'm hearing someone sayin' "You a chicken, don't be scared!" It had to be the wind, 'cause nobody wasn't there. I searched and I searched as I climbed up the wall, And then I started to fly, I went in deeper! '' ''Let it get to me? I'm just gonna creep, Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece. I know that it's here, I sense it in my feet, The great Emerald's power allows me to feel. I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere, I gotta hold my head, I have no fear. It probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory, A ghost tried to approach me, he got leery. (Spooky up in here, it's crazy in here,) (We still gon' keep it goin', I'm Knuckles.) (Nobody scares me,) (Whoever want it, bring it!) (I don't care, we 'ka do this.) (Then come step up to the plate, and meet your match,) (It ain't no thang.) Vídeo center|330px Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2